It's Only Kindergarten
by Hopelessly Devoted to Seto
Summary: -Oh hello! And what's your name?- Yuugi shuffled his foot over the colorfully-carpeted mat in timorousness, and regained his voice. -Y-Yuugi Mutou.- Presenting the YuGiOh cast 11 years ago!


****

HDtS. (yelling) **I DO _NOT_ OWN YU-GI-OH! AND MY IDEAS ARE NOT PARALLEL TO THE ANIME OR THE MANGA!!! SO PLEASE DON'T PENALIZE ME FOR MY OWN CREATIVITY AND THE STRANGE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!! **(sweatdrop)

****

Yuugi. (shaking his head in disappointment) And she could've been such a _great_ person…

***

Yuugi curiously gazed around to the other chattering new students of the Domino Kindergarten, and retreated from the room in sudden hesitation. He felt his violet eyes slowly fill tears, and they trickled along his cheeks, as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Yuugi, don't worry. You'll have lots of fun on your first day." she murmured reassuringly, while embracing his head gently as he sobbed faintly.

"The other kids won't like me, mama…" Yuugi said, in a muffled tone beneath his mother's arms.

Yuugi's mother slowly tilted her son's chin up, and smiled warmly, while dabbing away stray tears. "Yuugi, you can't spend the rest of your life afraid. Facing your fears is what life's all about. I know you'll make a new friend in no time."

Her son's grim expression suddenly flickered into a toothy grin. "Ya really think so?"

His mother's eyes glimmered confidently, and she carefully straightened the collar on Yuugi's school uniform for the last time. "Of course I do. You're going to have plenty of fun today. So, get in there, and chin up. Okay, Yuugi?"

Yuugi giggled in reprieve, and threw his arms around his mother's neck. "Yes, mama!"

"You behave yourself, okay, honey?"

He nodded vigorously, and waved one last time, before watching his mother gracefully tread out the building. Finally turning sharply on his heel, facing the doorway, with one final breath, he stepped inside, and watched several childish faces turn his way.

Yuugi felt blood quickly rush to his cheeks, but before the other students could comment, he was affectionately welcomed by the teacher.

"Oh, hello! And what's _your_ name?" she said rather animatedly, tossing back numerous locks of rippling, wheat-like hair and a toothy smile spread on her full, red lips.

Yuugi shuffled his foot over the colorfully-carpeted mat in timorousness, and regained his voice. "Y--Yuugi Mutou."

"Yuugi Mutou, welcome to our classroom! _I'm_ Kirame-sensei, and we're all happy to have you… we're going to be waiting for everyone else, so everybody's just talking and playing for now. But, since you seem a little shy, I guess I'll introduce you to these girls… they're very nice! Come on, don't be afraid."

Yuugi followed the enthusiastic Kirame-sensei towards a group of two babbling girls, seated at a table, apparently having a quiet, peaceful tea party, tipping a plastic, flowered tea kettle into their plush dolls' tea cups, remarking courteously.

"Teddy bear-san, your bow tie is very pretty! It brings out your eyes…" one lavender-haired girl had piped, straightening her own pastel yellow ribbon, which was delicately holding her lilac curls.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet somebody."

Both heads turned at the teacher's spirited voice, and Yuugi felt himself blush at the sight of the other girl. Her eyes shimmered, a dazzling, sapphire color, while shortly cut, brown hair framed her sweet, kind face.

"Yes, Kirame-sensei?" both girls said chivalrously in unison.

She gestured towards a self-conscious, blushing Yuugi Mutou, and both broke into shrill giggling. "This is Yuugi-kun. I was wondering if you girls could introduce him to the rest of the students? He's a bit shy."

"Of course! That would be great!" the brunette had chirped. Yuugi felt his ears grow scarlet. The ribboned girl nodded vigorously in delight, and both girls held their hands to their mouths to hold back sincere laughter, and waved jovially.

"Well, Yuugi-kun, come on! This is going to be fun… usually the boys that come here are big, fat, stupid-heads." the ribboned girl whispered towards him, wearing a small frown, gesturing towards the back of the room to a group of shouting boys. "By the way, my name's Nosaka Miho, but you can call me Ribbon."

"Yeah, and _my_ name's Mazaki Anzu. C'mon, Yuugi-kun, let's go introduce you to everybody!" both girls squealed in agreement, while Yuugi followed bashfully.

While they walked through the room, an obnoxious, golden-haired boy sprinted towards them, accompanied by another boy.

"Honda! Check out the freaky kid… how is it possible to have hair with _three_ different colors?" the boy said curiously, twirling one blond strand that hung in Yuugi's plum-like eyes. "Kid, how do you get it to stick up like that?"

"Jounouchi-kun! You be nice to the new student! Or else Yuugi-kun'll start picking on you, and you'll start crying like you did last time with that exchange student!" Anzu shouted indignantly.

Jounouchi cringed slightly. "What?! The kid pointed a knife at me and threatened to kill me!"

Anzu glared towards the blond boy, and beckoned towards the kind white-haired, innocent boy seated at the back of the room, apparently finger-painting contentedly. "You are such a big, fat liar, Jounouchi! I doubt Bakura-kun would do something like that!"

"ANZU! I'M _NOT_ LYING! NOBODY BELIEVED ME, AND THEN I TOLD KIRAME-SENSEI AND SHE _ALSO_ THOUGHT I WAS ON CRACK OR SOMETHING AND--!!!" Honda clapped a hand to his mouth, restraining his friend's anger, while he shook his head disappointedly.

Bakura chuckled rather sinisterly, which Yuugi happened to be the only one that had heard. He'd spent only a few minutes in the classroom, and he was _already_ starting to feel uncomfortable. But, Jounouchi's yelling really could've done the trick for that.

Miho grumbled in exasperation, and her brows wrinkled. "These are the two _stupidest_ boys you'll ever meet… Yuugi-kun, meet Honda Hiroto and Jounouchi Katsuya."

The brunette approached Miho rather smoothly, with a menacing expression, and he shifted his weight casually against the wall. "Hey Ribbon-san, I don't got a library card… but, do you mind if I check_ you _out?"

She scowled towards him. "Honda, why don't you just check out If You Give A Mouse A Cookie? I'm sure it'd be an easier read for you…"

"Honda, you're _so_ stupid! Ha!" Jounouchi continued his severe hysterics, while Anzu glared in disapproval. "Besides, girls have cooties… if you _touch_ them, you'll catch it too!"

A mysterious voice followed behind them, and Yuugi jerked in alarm at the sound of the nasty tone. "What a surprise. It's the overgrown orangutan and the auburn unicorn."

"UNICORNS!" Anzu and Miho squealed in chorus.

"Is that really necessary?" Seto grumbled.

Yuugi immediately saw Jounouchi's expression adjust from amusement to disgust and great resentment. "_Temee? _Kaiba?! You got afternoon with Kirame-sensei?!"

"Bad luck, I'm guessing." he said arrogantly.

Yuugi slowly turned to see a tall, rather intimidating figure for a kindergartner, wearing a spiteful expression.

"Why do you keep using big words, if you don't know what they mean, Kaiba?! Why don't you just leave us alone?" Honda murmured, arms crossed stiffly, as Miho did the same.

"Because the stench of stupidity is just unavoidable, Honda. But, why don't you and your pathetic friends run along and play your silly games, and stay out of _my_ way? I have a book to read that's completely out of your league…" he laid down a peculiar metal briefcase (KAWAII, MINI-BRIEFCASE!) onto a wooden table (remember those chisai kindergarten tables you used to sit at with those chisai chairs? Oh, this story brings back such great memories! ^_^). "_I'm_ reading a _chapter_ book, not one of those kiddy, fairy tale picture-books you find here. But, I'm sure neither of you could keep up with _my_ superior intelligence. In fact, I'm sure no one in this room, _including_ Kirame-sensei, could identify how to even _spell_ 'intelligence.'"

Several students that had been scribbling in coloring books with multi-colored crayons, immediately caught the cold expression from the azure-eyed boy, and swept from the table with no objection. Yuugi was already starting to get the idea that this kid was _not _very nice.

"You get your mouth out of the gutter, Kaiba! How could you say that about the teacher?!" Miho hollered reproachfully, teeth clenched in fiery.

"Yeah! You kiss your mother with that mouth?! You need to be teached some manners, if you ask me!" Anzu shouted, clasping Seto by the ear aggressively, while the boy yelped in pain. Jounouchi and Honda both retreated in small fear.

Seto merely glared back at the girl. "Well, maybe someone should give you a little teach in sentence structure, Mazaki. It's '_taught_.' But, I doubt that _any_ conversation through this whole year with either of you will actually contain clean grammar."

"How would you like it if I told on you? I'm sure Kirame-sensei will show you some _clean _grammar…" she jerked a bit harder on his lobe, and he immediately yield in his cheek.

"MAZAKI! THAT HURTS! LET GO! LET GO!" he shrieked, looking to the point of tears. Yuugi kept a small note at the back of his mind: do not underestimate the violence of innocent, cute-looking, brunette, blue-eyed girls. And Yuugi was sure Kaiba could pass for one, hearing the way he was squealing like a pansy at this point.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY MAZAKI-**_SAN!_** SHOW ME SOME GOOD MANNERS, KAIBA!"

"_Hypocrite_… _call me Kaiba-**kun** then_…" he murmured through barred teeth.

"Sumimasen, what was _that_ Kaiba?! Anything you'd like to share?!" she wrenched impressively on his ear again, which he gave out another howl of agony. Miho was giggling in amusement at this point.

"Okay--err--Mazaki… _san_… eeto…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Didn't hear you right… mo ichido? Nani?"

"_Con artist_… I SAID MAZAKI-_SAN_, YOU STUPID PIECE OF BUTT WASTE!"

"Yuugi-kun, that's Kaiba Seto. One of the nastiest kids in this class. Or the whole school, you could say. Don't bother trying to be friends with _him_. He's a spoiled brat, and he thinks he's so great just because his family's rich." Jounouchi whispered, leaning towards Yuugi's ear warily. "He's a bit too smart for his own good…"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Yuugi whispered, cocking his brow considerably towards a feuding Anzu and Kaiba. "I think I'm going to have fun this year…"


End file.
